A little piece of Understanding
by Harry Potter -Dreamer
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy finds Harry Potter's personal Diary??????


A little Piece of understanding   
  
  
As I walked out of my common room I saw a flash of black robes and black hair race past me.It could be only one person Harry Potter.I was about to call some snide remark after him but I noticed something else.On the floor lay a small blue book and the words written across the front were "Harry Potter's personal Diary do not read." I chuckled with glee this would be my one chance to really get to my enemy.I opened the book and began to read.  
  
13th June 2001  
  
today was the start of the holidays,I hate the holidays I have to stay with my silly aunt, piggy spoilt fat cousin and my horrid uncle. Sure enough when I got off the train my Uncle Vernon was waiting for me.I will spare you the most intermit details of my trip from the station to privet drive but it involved me being shouted at for telling Dudley to move over in the back of the car and me getting threatened about being locked in the cupboard for the rest of the summer because I asked for an ice cream when we stopped for lunch.   
  
  
I flicked through the next week or so it was all pretty much the same all about how Harry spent his days doing chores for nothing and being threatened and shouted at constantly for doing things as little as mentioning his best friends name at the meal table. As I flicked through I stopped abruptly on the 20th June.  
  
  
20th June 2001  
  
I hate my life,why do I bother everyone I love dies or is put in constant danger because of me.But still I live in the hope that one day all that may change.I'm locked in the cupboard at the moment I can't remember exactly what I did although I think it had something to do with refusing to let Dudley have a go on my broomstick.  
  
I felt suddenly sick.This boy who I was always jealous of who in my eyes had everything seemed now suddenly to have nothing compared to me. I thought of how I spent my summers lazing around getting spoiled rotten. I continued to flick through the book stopping suddenly when I saw my name.  
  
  
12th September 2001  
  
Back at Hogwarts at last.It is something of a relief at least here I have my friends and at least I don't have to do endless chores and get at least I get fed well. Although it's not all a bed of roses people like Snape who hates me because of some silly rivalry between he and my father and Draco Malfoy.He's a different story altogether I try not to let him get to me but I can't always help it Ron says he's jealous.Jealous I think to myself whats he got to be jelous about.My scar and fame which I got when Lord Voldemort killed my parents,or my long endless summers of chores, chores and more chores.Or maybe it's the way I live my life in constant fear that everything around me can suddenly change for the worse and I have no control over it. Draco Malfoy he has everything. I want parents,I want to look forward to the summers instead of dread them.But more than everything I want to be able to wake up knowing that your safe and know that at any minute your world isn't going to be turned upside down by a power u have no control over. The worst part of it all is I don't think Malfoy appreciates any of it.  
  
I stop reading there I can't go on tears are pouring down my cheeks.I suddenly realise that I have nothing to be jealous of.  
  
The next day I cornered Harry on his way back from quidditch practise  
"Here" I said thrusting it the diary in to his hands. Harry stood there starring at me in absolute horror.  
  
"Potter i'm only gonna say this once so listen up" I say Harry looks at me obviously expecting the usual teasing.I take a deep breath and begin.  
"I'm sorry,I'm sorry that I'm always horrible to you, I'm sorry that I always put everyone and everything down but mostly I'm sorry that I have everything and you have very little.Your right it's not fair and I don't always appreaciate it."  
I stopped Harry looked at me gobsmacked.So I continued.  
"But I also know that if you ever tell anyone what I just said to you today then your dead meat" With that I walked quickly down the corridor as if nothing had ever happened.   
  
Maybe Harry and I will be friends one day,maybe we'll even one day fight on the same team instead of opposites.I think maybe i'd even like that now it's amazing how it's all changed with a little piece of understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
